Dark Flames
by Jordan Hampshire
Summary: The son of a Villain. Hated throughout his life, he will strive to become the best hero and prove he is nothing like his father. Join him on his journey to become Shinigami, Master of the Dark Flames!
1. chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_ _Awakening_

"Unh!" Grunts were heard from an alleyway in the city of Tokyo. The sounds of flesh slapping and someone crying echoed on the walls. "Please... Stop..." A woman pleaded, her voice hoarse as a man pounded into her mercilessly. He grinned, his red eyes flashing dangerously.

"And why should I do that? I'm just having a little fun." He said before continuing his thrusts and grunts. His thrusts became more forceful as his climax neared. He felt pure bliss as he unleashed his seed into the woman's bleeding flower. She sobbed her heart out as he pulled out of her and left her there before walking into the darkness...

 _3 years later_

"Jordan, it's time to wake up, honey!" A female voice called up to her three year old son. "Okay, mommy!" He called back, a grin only a child could make on his face as he ran downstairs. "Are we having pancakes, mommy?" He asked, his eyes shining with the possibility of having pancakes.

"Yes, baby. Go see if Izu-kun and Katsuki-Kun are playing outside and I'll call you back in when they're done." His mother said to her son. She watched as he ran outside with a sigh. Although she didn't like the circumstances in which he was made, she loved her son very much. She just hoped he didn't manifest _that man's_ Quirk.

Jordan hummed a song as he ran across the street to his friend Izuku's house. He knocked a few times before waiting. Jordan was quite an outgoing boy, always jumping at the chance to make friends with people. He had light blonde hair, though there were some dark patches in it, showing that it was going to get darker as he grew up. He had grey-ish blue eyes that always held a mischievous look in them and a smile that showed his childish personality.

After a few seconds, a woman named Inko Midoriya opened the door and looked down at Jordan. "Hello Jordan. Are you here for Izuku?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hi, Mrs Midoriya! Yeah I am! Can you get him for me, please?" He asked politely.

"Of course. Izuku!" She called. "Jordan's here!"

They heard the sound of clattering from upstairs followed by fast footsteps as a green haired child jumped the last three steps. "Hi Jordan!" Izuku Midoriya said to his friend.

"Hi Izuku! Are you coming out to play?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah! Let me get my shoes." Izuku replied, running to his bedroom before running back in his red sneakers. "Love you, mom!" He said before running outside and tapping Jordan on the shoulder. "You're it!" He called before running up the street a bit.

"You're in for it!" Jordan said before running after him. Inko looked after them, smiling before closing the door.

"Izuku, we need to go get Katsuki!" Jordan shouted to his friend before running to a house and knocking on the door.

The door opened and Jordan looked up at Katsuki's mother, Mitsuki Bakugou. "You're here for Katsuki, I'm guessing?" She asked with a knowing smile. He nodded.

"Yes please!" He said. She nodded before walking to the bottom of the stairs. "Katsuki! Jordan's here!" She shouted up, a loud bang being heard before a few choice words were shouted. "What did you just say?!" Mitsuki shouted.

"Nothing, mom!" Katsuki called down before running down, giving his mom a hug and running outside. "Hey, Jordan!" He said before seeing Izuku and running to him. "Deku!" He said, not knowing how that one word would affect his green haired friend a lot in a few years.

"Hey, Katsuki! Jordan's it for Tag! Let's run!" Izuku said before running off, Katsuki on his tail. Jordan ran after them.

 _Fifteen minutes later_

Jordan was running past his house when he heard a scream and plates smashing. He ran inside and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at what he saw. A man was stood in his kitchen and had his hand on his mom's face, her face burning as his Quirk was in effect. He stood there before his mother dropped to the floor, motionless. He stared at her, unable to believe it.

He stumbled over to her and kneeled next to her. "M-Mommy...? Wake up... You're okay... Come on, mommy. Wake up... Please..." He said to her lifeless body. The man walked up to him and laughed. "So you're my kid, huh?" He said, laughing insanely.

This man had killed his mom... And had the gall to laugh! His body trembled in rage as the man reached his hand over to his son's shoulder before black flames burst to life and incinerated his hand. "You... You bastard!" He screamed as his flames grew in both size and temperature as the house caught on fire. The man looked up in shock before running out. "Damn it! So close!" He said before running away. The flames disappeared and Jordan collapsed on his mother's body before blacking out. The last thing he heard was someone screaming his name.

 **A/N: So welcome to the first Chapter of Dark Flames! I'm sorry if it was a bit weird as I'm still new to story writing. Please don't judge me too harshly! Remember to Rate and review!**


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2

 _Eleven years later_

Jordan's blue eyes opened, exhaustion evident under his eyes, a dark purple colour shining under them.

His alarm clock read 5:30am.

"That dream again..." he muttered. He sighed and sat up. "Well, no rest for the wicked, I guess." He said.

The 14-year-old got off of his bed and walked into the kitchen, opening his cabinet and grabbing a glass. He closed it and opened the fridge, grabbing the carton of orange juice inside. He poured some into the glass and put the carton back. He drank the OJ while staring at the clock.

' _Hmm... There's something I have to do today...'_ The blond thought. "Oh the U.A. Entrance Exam... Oh shit!" He swore. He ran upstairs and into the bathroom. Jordan quickly brushed his teeth and made an attempt at combing his hair, which he quickly abandoned.

The teen walked into his bedroom and grabbed his training clothes from his closet: a black t-shirt, light blue jogging bottoms, a light blue jacket with a black flame on the back and a pair of red sneakers, identical to Izuku's.

He changed before walking out of his room and downstairs to the living room to grab his cellphone and keys. He nodded to himself before walking out of his front door and locking it behind him.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry about the year long wait between chapters, the first chapter was made at the start of Year 9 for me, so it was a bit hectic getting used to it. I recently got a new phone so expect some updates in the future. Not lots as I started Year 10 three days ago and I'm still getting back into the flow of things and learning about my GCSE subjects. This chapter was just a brief introduction to the 14 year old Jordan so it was quite short (sorry). Next chapter will be the Entrance Exam so it will be quite... not long but more interesting. If any of my readers from before are here, thank you for waiting! If there's anyone new here, welcome! Anyway that's it from me, ja ne!**


End file.
